The proposed study will complete the development of nonporous, moisture- vapor-permeable polymer films, for use as absolute barriers to pathogenic microbes. Homologous, amphipathic elastomers will be synthesized with varying hydrophilic and hard segment contents, and used to cast and extrude pinhole-free films with a range of inherent moisture vapor transmission rates and thicknesses. Three species of bacteria and model permeants comparable in size to human viral pathogens, will be used to measure transport rates in an optionally-pulsed diffusion cell, as a function of hyrophilicity, film thickness and hard segment content. Results will be used in the design of infection and contamination control products with a high level of comfort when used in proximity to the skin. A novel antimicrobial-polymer complex will be evaluated for its ability to prevent permeability of viable microbes in intact and pinhole containing films. Antimicrobial-containing films will also be tested for their ability to inhibit growth of selected microbes cultured on agar plates. Manufacturing processes will be developed and applied to the fabrication of a simple heat-sealed prototype glove. In Phase III, low- cost antimicrobial BBFs will be commercialized for use in a variety of infection and contamination control products for healthcare workers, biotechnologists and the general public.